Hotel Del Luna
by Precious Hearts Romances
Summary: He is stuck in a place for over a millennia and no one will be able to help him. Unbeknownst to him, the gods already prepared someone to end his misery. (I'm suck at summaries.)
1. 1

_In the desert, a young man was trudging along the sand-filled ground. He held the reigns of a carriage with a big and heavy rectangular box which content was unknown. He had no destination as he scanned the unpaved road with empty eyes._

_The lone traveler wrapped a white scarf that was stained with blood around his neck and face. As much as he wanted to stay in his family's compound, he couldn't, for the enemies were after his trail. His priority was to bring the coffin somewhere safe and he needed to find it now before nightfall._

_As the wind blows, his scarf that once had been wrapped securely around his neck was carried by the harsh wind, the man didn't care about the item, but he knew for sure that those soldiers would spot his location. An evil glint flashed in his eyes as he thought the possible things that we could do to his pursuers as he tightened his grip on his sword._

_Night fell and he stopped to take rest in a supposed to be a store, there was a woman with dirty clothes, long blond hair and a large bosom. If the woman threw herself at him, he would impale his sword at her before she could do anything. He was not in the mood for physical pleasures now or any services that she would offer, after all, he would not stay long._

_The woman placed a bowl of seemed to be liquor in front of him and he regarded it for a few minutes, not entirely sure if it was good enough to consume._

_"Where are you from? This is the only place you can get a drink." The blond woman said with an accent he couldn't place his finger on. He remained silent, for a person who was taught to rule, he dislikes wasting his saliva on meaningless conversations, so he kept quiet._

_"Are you from Konoha? You don't exactly look like a person from Suna or perhaps, from the Land of Snow?" He could feel her eyes scanning his attire._

_"My goodness, I see you have a sword. Are you a warrior?" The woman gasped and pointed at the sword by his side._

_"The wine tastes horrible, and you're very chatty." He grunted as he grabbed the mouth of the wine bottle. He stood up and poured the contents on the coffin that he had been carrying for days. The woman, as nosy as she was had followed him to where he was and pestered him for more questions._

_"Did someone died, or did you kill someone?" She inquired, she was not bothered by the fact that the stranger, poured her precious wine. The stranger stopped and put down the bottle and turned to the woman with a stoic face._

_"There are only two types of people who pass by this place even in this horrible weather." She waved her hand to emphasize the dryness of the desert. "It's either a person who killed someone or a person who's on their way to die."_

_"You've lived quite a long life even with that useless and big mouth of yours." His hand automatically wrapped the hilt of his sword, ready to strike the woman in front of him. "Should I slice off your tongue, so you can safely live for longer?" He threatened but instead of being intimidated, she wore a smile. A smile like she knew all his secrets. And he despised that kind of smile._

_"This old tongue of mine might not be able to taste good wine, but it knows how to say things that can be of help. It seems like you've been wandering for a very long time. Where are you trying to go?"_

_Silence filled the place and the man didn't have any intention to make the conversation longer but if he disregards the woman, he knew she would pester him until he gave up._

_"I'm looking for a guest house." He stated impassively. "I heard there's a guest house somewhere in this wilderness that consoles the souls of the dead." The idea of a place that consoles souls seemed ridiculous to him, but he had no other place to go. The blond woman blinked for several times about the information he had shared._

_"You must be looking for the Guest House of the Moon." The man whipped his head to the woman's direction. The place must be true, she even supplied the name of the guest house._

_"Do you know that place?"_

_"I heard it's a guest house for the dead that still wander in this life."_

_"Where is that place? Where do I need to go?" The stranger was desperate to know where the location of the guest house was._

_"You can't go there. Only the dead can go there. Just like those people standing over there." She gestured the space behind him. She might have been drinking, she was seeing things, the stranger thought. "How much chaos have you brought in this coffin?"_

_"They're people who ended up dying because of me." He glanced briefly to the coffin beside him._

_"And who else did you kill for those who ended up dying?" Their eyes met and without a word, the stranger put his sword on the neck of the woman, his patience was running thin from the chit chat. He needed to find the guest house!_

_"Shut your mouth. Just tell me how to get there."_

_The woman raked her eyes on the blade that was pressed on her neck, she spotted Kanji character engraved on the sword._

_"Uchiha Sasuke?" she read. "A person that's filled with so many grudges." And again, she glanced over his shoulders, eyeing the dead behind him._

_"Tell me, I'm trying to take responsibility for those whom I've killed."_

_"You can't even take responsibility for yourself. You don't have the ability to take care of other people's lives." She retorted hotly._

_"I told you I'll slice off your tongue if you keep saying things that are unnecessary. Just tell me how to get there. If that place can only be found by the dead, then I'm even willing to kill myself." He declared as he changed the next victim of his sword from the woman to his own._

_"What a poor soul, you think you can compensate for everything by sacrificing your life? But that's such a futile desire." The woman gazed at him sympathetically while he pressed the blade further into his skin until he drew blood._

_"This is the only thing left that I can give." He put more pressure; he didn't care about his life. He only cared about how to get to that place and the woman was playing with him for a while now._

_"The Guest House of the Moon is where the souls of the dead gather together. The dead souls that wander about all end up there on their own will--." The woman stopped speaking and she gaped at the sight before her._

_The man turned his body to where the woman was gaping at and there, his pursuers finally caught up with him. He clicked his tongue in anger, he almost got the answer if these useless people didn't interrupt the woman. He readied his sword to strike his attackers but before he even moved his weapon, the soldiers and their horses disappeared in front of his eyes._

_"They are also people whom you've already killed." His eyes widen at the information, a realization hit him, he remembered slaying those people before he reached his temporary resting place. He didn't believe in ghosts but now, he was having second thoughts._

_"Was this the place? Did I kill everyone? Did I become an evil spirit? And come to the Guest House of the Moon on my own two feet?" He muttered to himself. He couldn't fathom what had happened before he reached this place. Did he really lose his mind and killed everyone?_

_"Arrogant and foolish. You are a pitiful human who has fallen into self-pity. As you have found the place to pay for your sins on your own two feet, so now pay for your sins." The woman's voice filled the fog, he heard someone walking behind him and he was ready to strike the person but when he swung his blade, his weapon hit a 50-feet tall dead tree out of nowhere._

_His eyes widen when the tree consumed his blade if that was even possible. The man stepped backwards, for the tree began to grow even more. He eyed the tree in wonder and before he could inspect the tree, the wind blew harshly and behold, the place that he had desperately looking for was right before his eyes, expanding and building like it had life on its own. For the material that was used to make the building and where it came from, he didn't know the answer._

_A foot away from the inn, the woman held the reign of the carriage which the man had previously possessed, gazed adoringly at the new building on was once a desert a while ago._

_"The Guest House of the Moon which will be the shelter for the dead has found a new owner." She opened the coffin and inside was filled with possessions from different people. Things from dead people that had been their greatest treasures and happiness._

_"Why don't you come with me to a comfortable place?" The woman asked no person and closed the lid and with a clicked of her tongue, the horse neighed and went on its way and hundreds of fireflies on their wake. To the place she had mentioned, only she knew the way._


	2. 2

CHAPTER 2

  
  


  
  


Year 1998

Two figures were sitting on a bench near a lake in a growing city of Konoha. The bigger one had a star-shaped pink hair and the other, was a girl with the same shade as her father.

"My daughter, it was your birthday today and I couldn't buy you a cake." The older man sighed; he felt apologetic for his daughter whom he loved dearly. Ever since his wife abandoned him, he had to take care of his daughter.

"It's all right. I'm not hungry." The little girl said cheerfully. The father said nothing and gazed on the pavement, as a couple passed by, his eyes were fixed on the money that the couple had dropped.

He cautiously stepped on the bill and dragged it towards him, but his daughter saw it all. His daughter met his eyes and he mouthed "Let's buy a cake with this" but the child was too kind for her own good, shook her head violently and swatted her father's foot before picking the money and ran towards the couple.

"Mister! You dropped your money!"

"Oh, Thank you!"

"My word, you're a good girl! You have a wide forehead and twinkling eyes." A blond woman with a large bosom who was holding a basket full of white flowers appeared in front of the child.

"You have a very auspicious face. It's you're birthday today?" The little girl didn't know how to react to the woman, so she kept her mouth shut. She didn't even know what auspicious meant!

"Tell me the year and hour that you were born." Before the child could react, her father came into her rescue.

"Hey, lady. We're not buying flowers. Go away." He shooed the woman away but instead of taking the hint she continued.

"Oh, dear. Your early years were unlucky, so you were born to a father like him. But it's not an ill-fated relationship. Having a hard life early on means you're cleared for goof fortune. You are washing yourself of bad luck." The woman said to the child, insulting the father as she went.

"What? Bad luck? How can you talk such rubbish just to sell flowers to a kid? My sweet daughter please wait for a little while, I'll earn lots of money and buy you your birthday present." The older man scoffed at the woman, thinking how dare she was speaking ill about him in front of his very own daughter.

"Present!?" The child's eyes sparkled at the thought of receiving gifts for her birthday.

"Flowers!" The woman exclaimed loudly turning both their attentions to her. "Flowers are for birthdays." She claimed, picking up one beautiful flower and sniffing it.

"I'm not buying flowers!" The woman jumped slightly when the father raised his voice.

"Flowers are good too Papa!" The girl said happily. "You can just pick them for me, instead of buying them. So, don't do dangerous things just to make money." Her green eyes twinkled at her idea. And her father gazed at her helplessly.

"My goodness!" The woman exclaimed, too touched from the words uttered by the little girl.

"You're too young to worry about things like that." He said as he patted the girl's head lovingly. He turned to the woman who has holding the flower still.

Before she opened her mouth to speak, a police car passed by. The father and daughter went to see what the commotion was about forgetting about the odd blond woman, there in the lake they've previously gazing at was a dead body of woman.

  
  



	3. 3

CHAPTER 3

  
  


  
  


Year 1998

A ghostly figure immerged from the surface of the water, she watched as the rescuers put her dead body on the stretcher. From her complexion, she concluded that she had been in the water for too long. The woman looked over to the audience and there, her murderers smiled smugly at the scene before them. She wondered how to make them pay, after some time she looked at the full moon that was shining brightly and knew where she would go and ask for help.

At the hotel

A man dressed an expensive suit walked elegantly across his office. He stopped at one of the big windows and he glared distastefully at the full moon that illuminated the whole room. He took a swig of his high-end champagne as he stood under the moonlight wishing it would disappear. Ever since he became the owner of the damned hotel, he harbored a great dislike to the moon. He hated the existence of it and how it made him suffer.

There was a knock on the open door and an old red-haired lady in business attire named Karin entered the room, she took a bow to the insanely handsome man who didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Uchiha-sama, it's the full moon, so I think we will have many guests. When the moon is bright, they can see this place from far away. I will light up the hotel sign." Karin stated with a smile.

"Open the hotel for business. Don't accept anyone who died a gruesome death." Sasuke gruffed. Karin knew that what he felt every full moon so, she prepared a lot of liquor ahead of time to avoid his rage.

"We shouldn't pick guests Uchiha-sama."

"They won't be in a rush, since they're already dead." He was not in a good mood to accommodate ghosts currently

"I will take special care, so they won't get in your way." The old lady bowed as she exited the room. She needed to make everything sure that their guests will not make a commotion.

The man was once again left to his devices, he cursed the damned moon as he took a long swig of his liquor. Because of the moon he had been a prisoner of the hotel since day one, he couldn't do anything to his current predicament, only the gods will lift the curse for him. And he hated it.

As the hotel sign was lighting up, vines have started to creep up the building's wall as high as it could reach. The previously three stories have become tens of thousands and have been expanding over the millennia. The ever-expanding hotel is invisible to the eyes of the humans, they only see an ordinary inn. But for those who are gifted enough to see beyond what the human eyes can perceive; they are fully aware about supernatural events happening around them. Some have tried to convinced others about the magical building, but people question their insanity, that is why mental hospitals were created in the first place.

"Stop right there! Stop!" Two policemen exclaimed, chasing a criminal who was on the run.

As the man tried to secure the bag he was holding, he failed to watch his steps and he rolled down the stairs causing him to bump his head on the pavement. The man groaned in pain as he sat up.

"Ah, I almost died"

He limped to the opened bag and revealed a bill and coins inside the cash register that he stole from a nearby shop. His energy in planning and executing had been wasted for over a small amount of money. He decided to leave the heavy metal and proceeded in getting away from the authorities. The man stopped on his tracks to catch his breath; he was too old for this kind of job.

"What's that?" He muttered to himself when he spotted a place with a blue and purple sign. He peeked on the window and saw a teenage blond boy wearing an obviously hotel uniform. It seemed that the blond was reviewing something.

"I wonder if I'll have to pay just for going inside." He nodded and brushed off the dirt from his clothes and re-tying his shoelace. He needed to be presentable if he would go inside at least. As he was tying his shoelace, his eyes widen when a drenched woman passed by him and entered the hotel.

He was dumbfounded.

"Eh? So, the building doesn't care about appearances after all or did she go for a swim?"

The woman stopped in front of the blond who was grinning as he welcomed the guest.

"Are you here alone?" the blond asked.

The soaked woman nodded.

"Do you remember how long it's been since you died?" He asked like he was just asking about the weather outside

"It's been about 10 days."

The man outside the hotel who peeked through the window…again, looked the two figures in confusion as they entered an elevator. Now, he was curious as to why they accommodated someone in that state.

He opened the front door and entered the elevator, with a ding, he gasped and stared wide eyed on what he was seeing.

He had never been to a place as majestic as this, the hotel looked hideous outside but the floor which he believed was the main lobby looked like from another world.

"My gosh, this place is huge!" He exclaimed; the other guests didn't pay him any attention as he was busy raking his eyes around the place.

Four bright big chandeliers caught his eyes, expensive rugs, polished tiled floor, long seats and rich people scattered all over the place. He couldn't believe that such place existed!

"I wonder if I'll have to pay just for sitting here" He blinked when he noticed that the woman from before was on the opposite side where he was sitting at.

"Are you okay? You don't look so well. Where did you get so wet?" He eyed her attire, clearly concerned about the sofa.

"River."

"A river?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Did she play in the water in the middle of the night?"

The woman averted her eyes.

"Is this place expensive? Do you think they'll make me pay just for sitting in the lobby?"

"I'm not sure. This is also my first time here." The woman deadpanned and blinked when she noticed something weird about the man before her.

"What happened…to you?"

"I rolled down the stairs…Ack!" He scratched his head but felt pain and that's when he noticed that his head was bleeding. He was too shocked, and he started to flee. He was confused as hell!

"It's been a while since we last had a ghost soaked in water." The blond stated.

"A ghost soaked in water?" The old red-haired asked

"Believe it!"

"By any chance, does that ghost look filthy?"

"Well, a little…"

"Uchiha-sama isn't feeling very well tonight. We'll have to take her to her room so that Uchiha-sama doesn't see her."

"That teme is in a bad mood eh."

The two stopped on their tracks when a man who was close to having a mental breakdown turned left. The red-haired eyed the retreating man for a second.

"What's wrong Karin?"

"The guest that just walked by…He doesn't belong here. He came to the wrong place!"

"Does that mean he isn't dead? Is he alive?"

"If Uchiha-sama sees him, he'll die! We need to get him out of here as fast as possible!" Karin was so sure that the man will die if the grumpy owner sees him.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
